United we stand divided we fall
by bottledupdreams
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Yet without that common threat are we all destined to fall?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Do not own the 100 so wish I did ha.

AN- Set s3, just some scenes I can't shake. Hope you like. I've tried my best with Trigedasleng, hope I did ok.

* * *

Jus drein jus daun. — "Blood demands blood." How alike the sky people were to the Trigedakru; for Clarke took the blood of the Mountain men for all those that were lost and threatened of her own. As Clarke walked aimlessly her mind couldn't stop replaying the day's events in her mind – "did I have any other choice?" Clarke kept imagining different scenarios but all ended the same; her people dead. Even if Lexa had stayed she was sure many of her people would have died more than those that did, Clarke couldn't hate Lexa for the choice she made; she just had to carry the burden of the choices she made in the aftermath.

Clarke wasn't sure how long she had been walking; the burning in her legs told her it had been several long hours, if that wasn't enough, the darkening of the sky said plenty. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath-she wasn't stopping to rest, she didn't deserve to take it easy; with that in mind, Clarke forged on, even the darkness of the unknown wasn't enough to deter her to take a break.

Rustling in the bushes however; Clarke reached for the knife hiding in the inside of her jacket. Clarke wasn't afraid of killing, she was afraid of being able to live with the knowledge of all the people she'd kill and still be able to carry on- what did that say about her? Was she a monster, she wasn't a good guy – "maybe there are no good guys." Her mum had said that, maybe to appease her, or lessen the guilt she herself felt for the deaths she was accountable for too, either way, death was a shadow they'd never lose.

Grounders!

Four, maybe six grounders flanked her; she could take two, maybe three but all six… Clarke steadied her shoulders and prepared for a fight.

Yet the fighting never came. Clarke looked at the grounders in shock, the adrenaline coursing through her body all that kept her up right.

"Chillau. Oso gaf gon glong yu, em chon teikau de maunon - Skai Kwin." _Stay calm. We seek to join you, she who eliminates the mountain men–Sky queen. _The tallest of the men speaks; he was dark skinned and tall, much similar in appearance to Lincoln.

"Sorry my grounder-speak is a little rusty, why do you call me queen?" Clarke understands some trigedasleng, although she didn't understand the reason behind these grounders words.

Clarke doesn't lower her knife till she is sure there is no threat.

"She who kills our enemy is no princess, but queen." The grounder speaks in broken English. Yet Clarke still doesn't understand, she was sky people, Lexa was their commander, wasn't this against their code?

"What about Lexa, she saved your people, why aren't you with her?" Clarke asks but fears the answer, is she ready to know where Lexa is?

The grounder who speaks spits on the ground in distaste at hearing Lexa's name. This puzzles Clarke even more. "Trikru nowe stelt don trikova. Leksa es kwel. Yu yuj Klok." _Woods clan never hidden in shadows. Lexa is weak. You strong Clarke._

"But Lexa brought your people home?" Clarke asks puzzled still.

"Jus drein jus daun. Leksa denied the dead their blood. You did not." The grounder drops his knife at the feet of Clarke and falls to his knees, the other five grounders following soon after, and all repeat the same thing. "Yu gonplei oso gonplei. Nau oso gonplei yu." _You fight our fight. Now we fight yours._ The main grounder lifts his head from its bowed position to look at Clarke.

"Yu teikin?" The grounders look to Clarke expectantly, yet this is nothing at all like she expected to happen. Did she really want a bunch of grounders following her? She'd just left her people because she wanted space, needed to be away from the pitying and fearful looks that would ensue. As she looks at the grounders, all of them with their eyes on her, and was that hope she saw? Did they really think that highly of her?

"Yes." Clarke answers without even really thinking about it. "Sha." Clark answers again in trigedsleng and the grounders all bow their heads and start to chant "Heda, Heda, Heda," over and over.

"Nou mou beja." Clarke accepted their allegiance if that's what this was because the saying was true_; keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. _The trikru were neither friend nor enemy but she'd prefer them friend over enemy.

The grounders still kneel before Clarke. "You may stand." Clarke speaks and the grounders follow. Clarke does not smile even though she feels a surge of power and pride as the grounders follow her every word; she was after all Skaikru and she still bore the weight of her people, but she couldn't deny this felt a hell of a lot better than the guilt she felt when she left camp Jaha.

"One condition though; you speak like me. I'm from the sky and know that language best, I will learn yours better but for now - you're my people, I'm not yours." Clarke stands tall; there was no denying she was a commander in her own right.

The grounders look at each other and nod. "We know not your language well, but we try. We learn together." At this Clarke smiles a sad smile; together – that's all she wanted at the start, for the sky people and tree people to work together, and they were till Lexa betrayed them.

Lexa.

How would she react to her people following her? She didn't mind when they were working together, but for her people to choose herself over Lexa now that may not sit as well. Would she retaliate?

"Did you tell Lexa of your plans when you left?" Clarke couldn't stop herself from asking, she needed to know.

There's that look of anger again but the grounders do not spit this time as he replies to Clarke's question. "She was not best pleased. We told her of our anger at the retreat. Others did not like that we left you. We are not afraid to die, we willing to die to kill the mountain men." The grounder holds his knife in his palms before Clarke.

"This knife wanted the blood of my enemy. Leksa stopped that." Clarke listened as the grounder spoke and slowly started to understand. But if retreating and denying her people vengeance was that great a sin why didn't Lexa stay and fight? Surely the loss of a few was better than this shame they cast upon her - Then why did she leave, was their more to it?

"Lexsa did not like that we spoke so freely. Others would have come but they stay loyal to the commander even if they do not agree." The grounder spoke better than he let on. Grounder, Clarke didn't even know what they were called. "What are your names?"

"I am Ivo." The dark skinned grounder replies he speaks for the others and addresses them by their names. "Mira, Cassius, Easton, Milo, Kali." They all nod their head in greeting to which Clarke returns.

"Ivo, are you still welcome among your people? What were Lexa's words exactly when you left?" Clarke needs to understand if she'd left the Arc vulnerable.

"Leksa may be untrue in some words, but skaikru still safe from her. The Azgeda not." Clarke doesn't miss the bob of Ivo's adam's apple as he gulps concern evident even if he tries to hide it.

"How so?" Clarke questions the grip on the blade she still held at her side tightened. "Word spreads quickly, Klok kom skaikru, many now call you Riydio Wamplei – true death." This unnerves Clarke, what did this mean, was she a target now?

"Explain." Clarke's eyes narrow, Ivo looks to the others, Mira the only woman there now speaks.

"Heda Leksa kom trikru go to speak to Azgeda for you. Heda kom Azgeda is…" The grounders fear to carry on, the rumors spread vast, many feared this bringer of death but they were sure that joining the sky princess was the safest bet.

"300 Trikru, 300 Maungedakru…300 Azgeda?" Cassius speaks this time; it seems they all speak so as the blame falls on all not one. This saddens Clarke and confuses her, she never thought of her actions like that, how it would appear to others; she still had much to learn about the grounders ways. There were 12 clans and she knew of only a few, did they all feel this way?

"Leksa made peace. Everyone fear mountain men. Now no mountain men." Cassius continues.

"Heda kom Azgeda…uf uf uf" Easton talks in tridegasleng, he repeats himself to try and get his message across. "Power? He wants power?" Clarke asks and they all nod. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Lexa shouldn't speak for me, I can speak for myself. Where is this Azgeda?" Who did Lexa think she is…First she abandons Clarke and her people, now she goes to speak to some Ice king on her behalf; goodness knows what she would say. Clarke didn't trust Lexa to speak true of her, clearly these trikru didn't either.

"North. By water. We take you. After you get more knife." Ivo speaks once more a small smile tugs at his lip. "Heda Klok, shall we go?"

Clarke nods, " Lead the way." She follows after _her people_ in search of more knives… Then onto the ice nation where she would no doubt come face to face with a guy who wanted her dead and someone who left her close to it. Could she not have a break from the crazy, or was she addicted to the game?

* * *

I'm hooked on this show and can't stop thinking of different things, which is great for my muse...It's been forgotten as of late, which is another thing I am grateful for this show for. Inspiration to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the continued support of reviews and favs etc, I'm sorry this is shorter than normal but my bestfriend just had a new baby and he's too adorable to leave so he's took all my writing time up..

I'll have more free time this week so will update again this week, but for now hope you like this little teaser :)

* * *

_ Previously..._

_The grounders fear to carry on, the rumors spread vast, many feared this bringer of death but they were sure that joining the sky princess was the safest bet._

_"300 Trikru, 300 Maungedakru…300 Azgeda?" Cassius speaks this time; it seems they all speak so as the blame falls on all not one. This saddens Clarke and confuses her, she never thought of her actions like that, how it would appear to others; she still had much to learn about the grounders ways. There were 12 clans and she knew of only a few, did they all feel this way?_

_"Leksa made peace. Everyone fear mountain men. Now no mountain men." Cassius continues._

_"Heda kom Azgeda…uf uf uf" Easton talks in tridegasleng, he repeats himself to try and get his message across. "Power? He wants power?" Clarke asks and they all nod. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Lexa shouldn't speak for me, I can speak for myself. Where is this Azgeda?" Who did Lexa think she is…First she abandons Clarke and her people, now she goes to speak to some Ice king on her behalf; goodness knows what she would say. Clarke didn't trust Lexa to speak true of her, clearly these trikru didn't either._

_"North. By water. We take you. After you get more knife." Ivo speaks once more a small smile tugs at his lip. "Heda Klok, shall we go?"_

_Clarke nods, " Lead the way." She follows after her people in search of more knives… Then onto the ice nation where she would no doubt come face to face with a guy who wanted her dead and someone who left her close to it. Could she not have a break from the crazy, or was she addicted to the game?_

...

They had been walking for an hour when they came to a stop, Ivo turned to Clarke. "I told you of others that wish to join you but are loyal to the commander; that does not mean they cannot help." As Ivo says this, three figures appear, more grounders all heavily armed.

"Skai Kwin." They all nod their heads addressing Clarke; Clarke returns the nod and watches with intrigue as they start dropping weapons at her feet.

"These weapons will not be missed." One of the grounders huffs. Clarke picks one up; a blade much similar to that of Lexa's from when they first met, she raises and eyebrow to the grounder in question.

"Many weapons have a copy; we believe that such beauty should not live alone." Clarke sees that the grounder wishes to say more but looks hesitant to do so. "Speak freely." Clarke is curious as to what he wishes to add.

"You and Commander Leksa are much alike; I thought it fitting you carry the same blade." The grounder stands tall not knowing how Clarke would react, his composure doesn't waiver even as Clarke lets out a resounding laugh.

"I'm sorry." Clark tries to compose herself but she can't stop the laughter. Was she and Lexa so alike, then how did she not see her betrayal coming? Because as close as they are in some ways there is one thing Clarke is certain, she would not use this blade to stab anyone in the back, even Lexa.

The grounders look between themselves, "We must go; the Commander is in the last preparations for her journey to meet with the Asgeda, we don't have much time." The grounder who gave Clarke the copy of Lexa's blade speaks. This is what brings Clarke to her senses.

"We will see you there, and thank you for these weapons, your loyalty will be rewarded when the time calls for it. I will not forget." Clarke and the grounders nod once more in farewell; Clarke then turns to the weapons on the ground and looks at her six followers. "Chose your weapons, then we leave. If we're quick we shall beat Lexa and the others to the Asgeda. I fight my own battles." The grounders share a look, this does not go unnoticed by Clarke but she ignores it for now. The grounders set about gathering weapons, Clarke attaches a large sword to her back and stands tall; her dagger and the Lexa Dagger as she calls it in her head rest either side of her body, she had a sword at her back, was this how Lexa felt all the time? It was a powerful feeling, Clarke slowly understood why she chose this over love; love caused pain, power gave you the strength to conquer it.

"Let's go." Clarke declares. Ivo leads the way, the obvious leader among the six that were with her and for that Clarke was thankful, she at least had a bunch of loyal warriors not a group of squabbling men fighting to be right. The ark was a great place and she does miss it, but the constant fighting to be the best, to be the one that is right all the time was draining. Clarke allowed herself a moment as she walked among the trees, was this, her true place? She wasn't certain, but for now she was content and that was enough for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading, more to follow in the days ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, wow thank you for your continued support. This chapter will propell the story onwards and provide more hints as to what that will entail... I hope you enjoy these turn of events :)

* * *

It had been a long walk, the warriors living up to their name and not complaining at the lack of rest, Clarke was adamant she was to beat Lexa to the Ice Nation.

"Heda, if I may speak freely, I wish to tell you what you're walking to?" Ivo, the most talkative of the grounders speaks, the small group pauses and looks to Clarke who sighs at the delay.

"We should rest for the night, worry not, the others will be resting too. You beat the mountain men because you knew them, don't walk blindly into battle unless you can deal the blows." Ivo speaks to two of the grounders and they walk off to gather firewood, the ones left behind sit beside a tree. Clarke sits opposite Ivo waiting.

The small group sits silently awaiting the return of their two companions and the source of the heat that they are slowly feeling the need for. Clarke wraps her arms around herself trying to get warm, sitting still is never good the cold hits you quicker, the chill running through her veins however is a comforting feeling, it reminds her of time on the Ark when things were simpler, where she wasn't a leader, a killer, a shadow of her former self. Clarke closes her eyes briefly the days of constantly pushing her body to its limits finally catching up with her. Maybe she could rest her eyes for two minutes and seek some solace in the cold.

Ivo looks between Milo and Mira they share a look between them, a look that says finally she rest.

"Sleep, Skai Kwin, you need strength for the battles that will follow." Ivo speaks as he lays Clarke down, he watches over her as he tells the others to rest. The two other grounders soon return and they light the fire keeping the little group warm, between the three of them they alternate in rest and watching over Clarke. The trikru respected Clarke, they saw her as an avenging angel that fell from the sky and slayed the enemy that had been haunting them for half a century, yet with that threat gone another had risen – The Azgeda.

With the threat of the mountain men no longer, and Clarke the one to single-handedly do it, the Azgeda no longer fear Commander Lexa and the Trikru and feel that their alliance is of no use to them anymore. That is why Commander Lexa and the trikru are going to meet with the Azgeda leaders not just for Clarke, but to keep peace among all 12 clans; battle after battle is never a wise option-but some battles are inevitable and it was always better to face them head on, which is why they were walking to the Ice Nation and not inviting them to their camp.

Flashback

"Masta op ai, Ivo." Follow me, Ivo. Commander Lexa walks past Ivo towards her tent, he follows swiftly; she was his commander after all.

The commander is pacing as he enters the tent, her dagger twirling in her hand. He stands tall waiting for her to enlighten him at why she had dragged him from the celebrations; they had gotten word that the Skai Prissa had taken the mountain, that her people had walked back to camp and the mountain men were no more –everybody was rejoicing; except the commander.

Ivo turns as he sees Indra enter; he stills a moment, as does she. "Heda, what is this?" Lexa pauses and turns looking between the two people in her tent.

"I fear a retaliation coming. Our alliance with the Azgeda was weak at best, I'm sure they will use the fall of the mountain as an opportunity to break any ties with us and the other clans." Lexa begins, sharing her fears. Indra grimaces as she looks at Ivo and back to the commander.

"The Azgeda has never been our friend but why attack us now?" Indra voices her questions, yet she herself knew that a battle was imminent, the mountain men may be gone but they walked from a battle and their battle cries must be heard, another will follow.

"I knew leaving the Skaikru would lead to many to doubt my choices, but I chose the battle that I wish to fight." Lexa says gripping the knife.

"You want to fight the Azgeda… You knew betraying a deal even one with the Skaikru would cause unease among your warriors. We never walk from a fight?" Indra contains the smirk that was tugging at her lips, her faith in her commander returning. Lexa raises an eyebrow. "You doubted me too Indra, that's okay, I need the Azgeda to think I'm being tested; to think I'm weak." Lexa looks to Ivo.

"I'm trusting you with a most precious task." Lexa pauses a moment, looking at the dagger in her hand she gathers the strength she needs to follow through with this plan. "I need you to find Clarke of the sky people. I've just gotten word from the scouts of her location; she's wandering alone, unharmed, she does not know what her actions have caused. You will join her, help her, guide her, the clans will want to meet with her; you will make sure that she is ready." Lexa explains carefully and with the most feeling that Ivo has ever seen.

Indra looks like she is about to speak but Ivo interrupts her. "Why do you not go yourself?"

Lexa smiles sadly, "There is much we do not know of the sky people as they of us, but I know what my leaving caused Clarke… She will not want to see me. You will need to make her believe that you left the trikru, that you no longer follow me. I am weak for betraying the Skaikru, you tell Clarke this and she will allow you to join her. I had no hand in any of this." Lexa hands over her dagger to Ivo, Indra gasps, "Heda…" Lexa gives Indra a stern look which silences her.

"Give this to one of my guards, they have men waiting with weapons and further instruction. Clarke's been walking for days with no rest she will soon have no more strength to stand- exposed to attacks that she does not know will come." Lexa doesn't give Ivo a choice; he was a loyal warrior and would do his part well. Lexa dismisses Ivo, yet Indra stays.

"Heda, this is a risk. We do not know if Clarke will accept our men or kill them. After all she feels betrayed by you." Indra ever the voice of distrust speaks.

"You once told me that my heart made me stronger did you not Indra?" Lexa questions Indra who at least looks a little sheepish as she nods. "My plan has never changed, I still want unity among our people, but now that includes the Skaikru. The other clan's people won't accept them as easily as we did, unless they have reason to. You hear the whispers do you not Indra, they call her many names the next even greater than the last." Lexa smiles at this, Indra watches on and starts to understand.

"You wish to claim her?" Indra asks. Although the rage that rises in Lexa's eyes says that the question was uncalled for. "I can no more claim Clarke as I could a star from which she fell." Lexa seethes.

"I thought she made you weak, but I see I was wrong." Indra pauses, she did not admit fault often, so it is no surprise what she says next doesn't follow an apology, "I see you still seek vengeance for Costia, how can you love when your heart still beats for another?" The question surprises Lexa but she was prepared for it as she herself had been asking the same question.

"Because my heart beats stronger for her…But I can't be with Clarke, with anyone, with the threat of my past repeating, I won't survive another loss like that Indra." Lexa replies honestly, it is not often that she speaks so freely about matters of the heart, but Lexa knows Indra is loyal and good listener; her words would not be spoken to another.

"Jus drein, jus draun." Indra promises. Lexa smiles slightly at the thought as she repeats. "Jus drein, jus draun."

* * *

A chunkier chapter, I hoped it filed a hole that teaser previously left. Are you satisfied? I hope you liked it, I'm looking forward to the reveal of the next chapters, I've already wrote the ending, well part of it so hope you stick with this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the update guys, it takes a quick turn as I don't like to drag things on...Like the show things happen quickly so hope you like this update :) Many thanks once more for all the reviews and alerts ect xx**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I thought she made you weak, but I see I was wrong." Indra pauses, she did not admit fault often, so it is no surprise what she says next doesn't follow an apology, "I see you still seek vengeance for Costia, how can you love when your heart still beats for another?" The question surprises Lexa but she was prepared for it as she herself had been asking the same question._

_"Because my heart beats stronger for her…But I can't be with Clarke, with anyone, with the threat of my past repeating, I won't survive another loss like that Indra." Lexa replies honestly, it is not often that she speaks so freely about matters of the heart, but Lexa knows Indra is loyal and good listener; her words would not be spoken to another. _

_"Jus drein, jus draun." Indra promises. Lexa smiles slightly at the thought as she repeats. "Jus drein, jus draun."_

* * *

Days pass and the small group have covered much ground. It had been a silent trek for which Clarke was grateful, she still wasn't up to talking and the grounders silence was a welcoming one, whether it was intentional or not she appreciated it.

"Hod op!" Ivo says holding a hand up everyone stops and Clarke looks around on edge. "The trees!" Everyone's attentions moves to the trees where they see shadows appear and some men soon walk out of them.

"Ivo!" A man runs out panting.

Clark looks puzzled as the man falls before Ivo catching his breath.

"The commander she didn't rest, she's a day away from meeting the Asgeda and there's no way to tell her…The Ice queen she rules them still." The man says in fear and all Clarke can do is look on as the men start talking amongst themselves in Trigedasleng.

"Enough! What is going on?!" Clarke yells after being left in the dark long enough. Ivo turns to Clarke a fearful look on his face.

"The Ice queen, she still rules her people. We though she had fallen another had represented their people at meetings, no one seen the Ice queen since the last attack… Lexsa does not know this." Ivo's allegiance slips Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you really here Ivo?" Clarke asks, she wasn't stupid.

"The commander sent me…" Clarke is about to interrupt, livid but Ivo speaks first. "You are hurt by the commander but what you do not realize is the Ice queen is far worse, she is the one who took Costia's life, she is ruthless. Lexsa thinks another rules the Asgeda, her plan for piece will fail."

Clarke contemplates this as she does the days previous; the conversations they had all a lie, the gifts she received…The knife, was it truly Lexa's? What did that mean? Clarke doesn't have much time to contemplate these thoughts as the group starts gathering their things.

"We need to move quickly, go help the commander."

"No!" Clarke yells.

The group of grounders turn to Clarke. "You swore loyalty to me, I don't care what your reasons were but they were true; you will not walk away, I command you stay right here!" Clarke demands and surprisingly the grounders all bow their heads.

"But the commander will be in trouble, her plan, she didn't know of the Ice queen. It will make her reckless." Ivo speaks still loyal to Lexa, but also Clarke, he was now torn by which way to go.

"We will help…" Clarke begins and the grounders all look hopeful.

"Ivo, you told me I could not walk into this battle unprepared, tell me; what is the story of the Azgeda and their Kwin."

Ivo begins to tell Clarke of their history with the Ice nation, and Lexa's loss. Clarke takes it all onboard and tries to think how she will be of any help.

Meanwhile…

"What word of the scouts?" Lexa asks Indra. Lexa sits upon a throne in a new tent, Indra standing before her.

"The men met with Clarke, she accepted their presence." This appeases Lexa who allows a small smile to grace her face.

"The other scouts however, the Azgeda Kwin is alive, she rules her people still; it is her who wishes to see Clarke, she wishes an alliance of her own perhaps?" Indra speaks but Lexa doesn't hear it all, the Ice queen still lives… This changes everything.

"Call the scouts back, tell them to retreat, I need all men here!" Lexa commands. Indra nods and is about to retreat when Lexa speaks up.

"Clarke won't see the same fate as Costia; I will die before that happens do you understand?" Lexa adds, a command there among the words, Indra nods, she knew that if it came to it the commander was asking her to die for Clarke; she would do as her commander wished, even if she didn't agree.

"Let the others know; we need to regroup, our plan is compromised, we need to rethink our steps otherwise our next ones will be our downfall." Indra nods in compliance and leaves the tent to gather the men and command others, they had a large task ahead of them and not much time before their meeting; they couldn't delay it for that would show weakness and now more than anything that wasn't an option.

Lexa stands tall before the Ice nation; they had marched strong into their camp, shoulders back and showing no fear as they walked among them awaiting the presence of the Ice Queen.

Lexa holds her breath as she stands beside Indra, she eyes the Ice nation guards to either side of her and knows that she could be taken hostage if they so willed it. Lexa releases the breath and controls her breathing wanting to appear in control for when the Ice Queen appeared, she may had wanted to appear weak before but that was when she thought another ruled and not the one that had slayed her previous love.

"Heda Lexsa, what have I done to warrant your presence?" A cold voice echoes around them, then a body appears, a woman; tall, dressed in fur, splattered with blood. The blue warrior paint adorns her face, as does an icy glare.

"I released your daughter from the mountain men. I believe she returned safe to you?" Lexa speaks of Echo, the Ice Queens daughter who was released among her warriors in the Mountain men deal.

"She has. I'm surprised that you retreated, then again you always do bow down to those more fearsome than you." The Ice Queen says with a knowing smirk. Lexa clenches her jaw trying not to retaliate.

"What I did doesn't matter to you. You have your daughter back. Does that not count for anything?" Lexa asks.

"You know my heart is as cold as the ground we stand on. Even my own blood cannot thaw it. You have done nothing for me that I could not have done myself if I wanted... You made a deal it's what you're good darling, but there is nothing you have that I want. Not anymore... you left that one behind." The Ice Queen speaks smoothly, an air of arrogance flows around her and her words.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks, hoping the fear in her voice doesn't show, but the telling smirk on the Ice Queen face says that she heard it regardless.

"Hmmm yes. Now that's a deal I could negotiate terms for." A slight raise of the eyebrow and a dashing of tongue upon lips create a fire within Lexa.

"You stay away from her!" Lexa demands not caring if she is showing emotion or not, she needed to make it clear that the Ice Queen was to stay clear of Clarke.

"My my is that feelings I see in you Lexa?" She draws out the name Lexa, teasing, and the drop of the title commander showing her lack of respect for the other leader.  
"Now I'm even more interested in this sky girl. " The Ice Queen grins evilly as small laugh escapes the lips, a foreign sound that causes Goosebumps upon Lexa and her warriors. Indra grips her sword, this wasn't good.  
"You leave Clarke alone." Lexa says menacing.  
"Or what?" The Ice Queen retorts unaffected. Lexa seethes. As much as she wanted the ice queen dead for what she did to Costia, for all the lives she took, she is still a vital player in uniting the 12 clans, she grits her teeth, an attack now would be unwise, they were outnumbered and out-weaponed. This wasn't a very wise plan, but they didn't have much options.  
"Exactly... be the good peace maker and find the sky girl I want to meet with her." The Ice Queen sets her demands and Lexa is about to retort, weapons be damned.

"She doesn't need to find me; I was already on my way to meet you." A strong voice speaks out, commanding the attention of everybody present. The voice takes Lexa by surprise, she turns shocked... What was Clarke doing here; this wasn't part of the plan. Damn Ivo and damn Clarke for making him go off book.  
The ice queen grins, an odd look of glee on the normal stoic face. Clarke had snuck up on her, this was a rarity, the fact she was here too was surprising.  
"My my, you're even more beautiful than legend says." The Ice Queen greets Clarke.  
Lexa grips her sword and breathes slowly controlling her rage. Clarke for her part appears in different.  
"I've not come here to discuss beauty tips; I've come here to discuss treaty terms. Our people can live in peace together." Clarke replies strongly stating her terms.

"Clarke…" The ice queen over pronounces the k and looks to Lexa with a grin before turning to Clarke with a growing smirk.  
"Did no one tell you I'm restless; peace is overrated." Now... the Ice Queen lifts her hand to Clarke, she twirls one of Clarke's curls; Clarke remains calm and stoic showing no intimidation as the Ice Queen breeches her personal space.  
"You should know better than anyone what it's like to be still but wanting chaos. When was the last time you had peace Clarke?" The Ice Queen leaves the question open, giving Clarke the chance to think of a reply, she chances a glance at Lexa to see her reaching for her dagger.

"Hon daun emo." _Take them. _The Ice Queen speaks and Clarke can only watch on as the Commander is seized by two guards as is Indra, they both resist but with one look from the Ice Queen who shows a dagger at her belt and glances at Clarke, they both stop, freezing in their retaliation attempts, now knowing that the stakes were far higher than anticipated, and Clarke had no clue.

* * *

**did you like it? More to follow soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys thanks so much for the continued support sorry for the slight delay life been nonstop. Ive done this on my phone so hope there's not many error's. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"My my, you're even more beautiful than legend says." The Ice Queen greets Clarke._  
_Lexa grips her sword and breathes slowly controlling her rage. Clarke for her part appears in different._  
_"I've not come here to discuss beauty tips; I've come here to discuss treaty terms. Our people can live in peace together." Clarke replies strongly stating her terms._

_"Clarke…" The ice queen over pronounces the k and looks to Lexa with a grin before turning to Clarke with a growing smirk._  
_"Did no one tell you I'm restless; peace is overrated." Now... the Ice Queen lifts her hand to Clarke, she twirls one of Clarke's curls; Clarke remains calm and stoic showing no intimidation as the Ice Queen breeches her personal space._  
_"You should know better than anyone what it's like to be still but wanting chaos. When was the last time you had peace Clarke?" The Ice Queen leaves the question open, giving Clarke the chance to think of a reply, she chances a glance at Lexa to see her reaching for her dagger._

_"Hon daun emo." Take them. The Ice Queen speaks and Clarke can only watch on as the Commander is seized by two guards as is Indra, they both resist but with one look from the Ice Queen who shows a dagger at her belt and glances at Clarke, they both stop, freezing in their retaliation attempts, now knowing that the stakes were far higher than anticipated, and Clarke had no clue._

_..._

"I've not known peace for a long time but that doesn't mean I don't seek it." Clarke speaks calmly. She casts an annoyed look to the hand still twirling her hair and the Ice Queen grins before dropping her hand, she looks over to Lexa briefly before addressing Clarke.

"Clarke you are the fire my people need, you're fearless. I offer you a chance to conquer side by side; we'll be unstoppable." The Ice Queen offers her deal.

"I don't know what you've heard about me but one thing that is always constant...Death follows wherever I go. Do you really want that at your back?"_ She didn_'t Clarke looks to Lexa who tries to say something with her eyes,_ run, I'm sorry?_

"I guess no one told you about me then. See before you came it was my name they feared, my stories spread from mouth to babe... I took the heads of anyone who challenged me and lined them along my walls to remind anyone who wished to challenge me the fate they feared. Sometimes I did it for fun too." She smirks at Lexa who lunges but is held back by the Ice Nation guards. Clarke feels for Lexa and looks disgusted as the ice queen chuckles while saying, "You still not over that? She wasn't anything special. Unlike you." The Ice Queen ignores Lexa's furious if slightly broken reaction to address Clarke once more.

"Clarke these people are weak, you belong with the strong, _I_ can help you embrace the best this world has to offer." The Ice Queen awaits Clarke's acceptance.

"A friend once told me survival isn't who we are. It's who we become. But I don't want to be someone that I no longer recognise and if I follow you I know that will happen. I want more than that." Clarke chances a look at Lexa as she says this, the look isn't missed by the Ice Queen whose face becomes stoic.

"Then you stand with them. And what a shame it will be to slay you, but such a pretty addition to my wall you will be." At this Lexa seethes, unleashing a rage like never before and manages to kill one of the guards but it isn't enough and is captured by another before she can near Clarke. The Ice Queen unmoving, not threatened by the actions of Lexa.

"You should really listen to the stories they tell about me because you would know that anyone who threatens me or my people die very quickly and very painfully." Clarke pauses making sure she has the Ice Queen's full attention.

"In just one month I have killed over 300 grounders, burnt them alive. Brought the mountain to its knees, how long had your people been at war with them? Even your mighty clan couldn't defeat the mountain men... You really wanna see what I could do in another month when all my hate is aimed at you?" Clarke levels the Ice Queen with a look, she wasn't afraid.

"You speak bold and true although out here my men aren't so easily bled. You have no leavers to press here sky-girl but my men have swords can you outmanoeuvre an experienced swordsman or my blade at your throat?" With lightning speed the ice queen places a dagger at Clarke's throat, Clarke doesn't flinch, however Lexa sucks in a steadying breath.

"I wanted to kill alongside you; no one would've taken us, but now I will be feared even more for killing the oh mighty Clarke of the sky." The Ice Queen smirks although Lexa doesn't fight this time she knew she had to appear strong, so she holds in the terror that is threatening to explode from her chest.

"Do you know what a bomb is?" Clarke speaks calmly as though the words she had just uttered were a casual thing. At this the ice queen stills slightly but doesn't remove the blade until Clarke next speaks. "I'd stand back if I was you." The Ice Queen doesn't, "I warned you." Clarke stares the Ice Queen down not breaking her gaze even as a loud bang reverberates around them and the ground shakes. A bomb had just gone off.

The Ice Queen stumbles and looks to where the noise had come from and watches as a small fraction of her camp is blown to oblivion. She looks to Clarke who shows her hands with two triggers; a trigger in each hand.

The Ice Queen doesn't lower her blade, keeping it pointed towards Clarke as though keeping her at a distance.

"Now this one?" Clarke waves her left hand. "Is set two blow four more bombs and one in particular is hiding among your supplies that one just on the boarder of your camp." At this Clarke watches as the Ice Queen's throat visibly bobs the only sign showing that the Ice Queen was affected by what is happening.

"But this one, oh this one you don't want me to press; hell I don't want to press it, but you said it yourself, I love triggers..." Clarke opens her jacket to reveal a makeshift bomb strapped to her chest the Ice Queen narrows her eyes and a menacing look appears on her face. Clarke smirks. Checkmate.

"Now I'm going to walk out of here with all my people and the trigedakru people unharmed and if a shadow so much as crosses mine I'll blow us all to hell." Clarke stands tall staring at the Ice Queen neither blinking Lexa holds her breath at this surprising turn of events. Indra watches on in both fear and admiration.

After what seems like hours the Ice Queen nods.

"Stand back! Don't near the shadows! She yells to her people. The guards holding Indra and Lexa soon releases them racing to stand behind the Ice Queen.

"My men will remove the bombs once we are safe. No one has to die." Clarke tries to ensure their safety for as long as she can.

"It won't be today or tomorrow, but the time will come Clarke where we will come face to face again and jus drein jus draun." The Ice Queen says threateningly, she wouldn't allow this to be the end.

"Then you better hope I don't see you first. You'll be wise to teach you're men to stay clear of the shadows or heads may soon be at your feet." With that Clarke starts walking backwards. But falters.

"Oh if you thought you would just stab me in the back or have one of your men shoot me with an arrow I better warn you that if I die I go boom and so do all the others." Clarke lifts her arms in a shrug _what can you do _look and turns, she takes Lexa's arm guiding her towards the tree line.

"Clarke you're wearing a bomb?" The first words Lexa speaks to her, she says in a slightly panicked, confused voice. "Shh I'll explain later, just walk quickly but confidently."

"Is there any other way?" Lexa tries to joke but abides and hastens her pace. Indra flanks Clarke's opposite side.

"We better move fast before she realizes your lying." Indra guesses that Clarke hadn't enough time or supplies to make that many bombs, there was no way. Lexa looks from Clarke to Indra and sees Clarke glaring.

"That was a bluff?!" Lexa says surprised.

"Shh, damn it Lexa and thanks Indra why don't you tell everyone! Hey shall we just turn around and let the Ice Queen kill us now?" Clarke glares at Indra who returns the stare.

"Once safe in the trees we can discuss our next move while we wait to see if the threat holds." Indra speaks to Clarke; this doesn't go unnoticed by Lexa. There is an ever slight drop in her shoulders no one notices but Clarke feels it and stores it away for later.

"Ivo are we clear?" Clarke speaks aloud once they are at the tree line. Ivo soon appears from the trees with a sniper gun. Indra pales when she sees this, her eyes soon flare as she looks from Ivo to Clarke and then at Lexa.

"We may have won this battle but we will lose the next." Indra huffs anger expelling from her.

"There was no other way." Ivo speaks, Indra shakes her head disgusted. "I was saving you. Noman please." Ivo pleads. "Yu laik nou ai goufa, ai goufa ste stedaunon." Indra spits out before walking away through the trees towards the camp they had set.

"Noman, mother?" Clarke speaks shocked Lexa nods sadly. "We must make camp until we are sure the threat holds we cannot trust that the Ice Queen will not attack."

Indra had not left her tent and Clarke felt a small amount of pity for her. All is quiet for now, no sign of movement in the Asgeda camp, which wasn't such a good thing either.

"We have much to discuss." Lexa approaches Clarke who is sitting in front of a small fire the bomb gladly no longer on her chest. "I'd rather we didn't." Clarke replies somewhat bitterly.

"You cannot ignore me forever Clarke. Do you have any idea what you declared to the Ice Queen back there?"

"If it's a choice between your people or hers, I choose yours, you may leave us behind but at least we have a fighting chance, they'd just chop our heads off." Clarke speaks frank.

Lexa sighs but doesn't leave, choosing to sit next to Clarke who pulls out Lexa's dagger.

"You can have that back, I'm guessing it was some kind of peace offering or declaration. I don't want it." Lexa doesn't take the dagger so Clarke drops it to the ground before Lexa's feet, this prompts Lexa to pick the blade up, her eyes surprisingly wet as she holds the dagger gently between her fingers.

Clarke doesn't move her eyes from the flames for if she did she may have dropped her harsh façade.

Lexa watches Clarke in a state of admiration and sadness; this wasn't the girl she had met, yet it _was._ For Lexa met Clarke under a ruse too, and she had been strong then, Lexa had not known it was a lie. Yet now Clarke seemed much more in control, much better at the lie and much more powerful; for she lives with the burden of her actions and it has made her stronger.

* * *

**A longer chapter to thank you for the wait. Hope you liked it :)**

"Yu laik nou ai goufa, ai goufa ste stedaunon." _You are not my child, my child is dead._

I left the translation out at the top for a bit more effect :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay life... well a small update hope this ties you over until I can update again(within the next few days, I will write till i bleed ha!)**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"We have much to discuss." Lexa approaches Clarke who is sitting in front of a small fire the bomb gladly no longer on her chest. "I'd rather we didn't." Clarke replies somewhat bitterly._

_"You cannot ignore me forever Clarke. Do you have any idea what you declared to the Ice Queen back there?"_

_"If it's a choice between your people or hers, I choose yours, you may leave us behind but at least we have a fighting chance, they'd just chop our heads off." Clarke speaks frank._

_Lexa sighs but doesn't leave, choosing to sit next to Clarke who pulls out Lexa's dagger._

_"You can have that back, I'm guessing it was some kind of peace offering or declaration. I don't want it." Lexa doesn't take the dagger so Clarke drops it to the ground before Lexa's feet, this prompts Lexa to pick the blade up, her eyes surprisingly wet as she holds the dagger gently between her fingers._

_Clarke doesn't move her eyes from the flames for if she did she may have dropped her harsh façade._

_Lexa watches Clarke in a state of admiration and sadness; this wasn't the girl she had met, yet it was. For Lexa met Clarke under a ruse too, and she had been strong then, Lexa had not known it was a lie. Yet now Clarke seemed much more in control, much better at the lie and much more powerful; for she lives with the burden of her actions and it has made her stronger._

...

"This blade has the blood of many men and women, children too. I know the choice you made Clarke, I have made it too, but it doesn't define us, we can't allow it too. Our people, they demand more from us, more than we can give sometimes, but we do it, because that is what a leader does." Lexa speaks and Clarke tries to act like she doesn't care but it is hard when Lexa speaks words that hold so much truth.

"It is but a piece of steal, we can't allow it to control us." Lexa continues. "I wanted you to have this, to show you that the burden you carry, I carry too."

Lexa holds the blade out to Clarke, her arm grows heavy, and when she feels that she no longer can bare it a hand reaches out; Clarke takes the blade from Lexa.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." Clarke speaks quietly but firmly.

"I don't seek forgiveness, for I don't deserve it." Lexa replies and Clarke almost tells her that she could have it eventually but relents.

"We do what we must to survive; I'm not a victim Lexa, even if you wanted forgiveness, I couldn't give it you, for I too are not deserving of it." Clarke spins the blade in her hands staring at the motion, Lexa watches on curiously.

They sit in silence for a time, unknown to them how long passes neither sure, but the sun starts to set and Ivo soon appears.

"There's been no movement since we left, we hear whispers that the threat holds, for now." Ivo speaks breaking the silence that lay between the two women.

"That is good; gives us more time to prepare for the attack." Lexa is the first to speak, already on her feet and preparing to leave. Clarke looks up from her spot on the ground.

"Attack? Surely the Ice queen isn't that mad to attack so soon." Clarke speaks and Lexa casts an anxious glance to the Ice nation camp.

"She is that mad, as mad to slay an innocent woman for secrets that she didn't know purely for fun; because it would hurt me." Lexa takes in a shuddering breath and Clarke allows herself a beat, a moment to watch Lexa, trying to understand what she must feel. Ivo had told her the stories, the blood that had been spilt between both sides and the reasons… Power. The Ice queen wanted to conquer, she wanted more power and Lexa was in her way; Costia was a way for the Ice queen to weaken her and she took it.

"That will be her downfall." Clarke stands; she casts her own look to the ice nation but hers a look of determination. "A woman who fights for herself is sure to lose to the one who fights for another." Clarke relates a quote she had once heard to Lexa for it seemed fitting.

"Who do you fight for?" Lexa speaks the words and it causes Clarke to contemplate a moment, who did she fight for? Before it was the Skaikru, now she is alone, was she alone, no, did she fight for the trikru, no…

"I don't know anymore." Clarke answers honestly because there is no answer that she could give, that wouldn't be a lie.

A silence passes for but a moment before Lexa speaks strongly. "We must move, regroup with our people and notify the other clans of the threat that is imminent." Ivo nods and casts a look to Clarke who offers a nod of her head; it is after that which Ivo turns to leave, Lexa looks to Clarke with an extra amount of respect. Her people had took to Clarke like no other, respected her, trusted her… and she had betrayed her, yet here she was by her side still, fighting alongside her…

"My people respect you." It is a statement that Lexa doesn't expect a reply to but she does. "You told them to." Clarke replies with a hint of bitterness.

"I didn't." Lexa answers honestly which continues to surprise Clarke.

"Even Indra and you know she doesn't impress easily." It is the most gracious comment she can give Clarke at the moment without fear of her fading further away.

"You're not afraid to make the hard choices; you will need to keep doing that if you wish to survive the battles ahead." Lexa speaks, and it is another silence that falls upon them and Lexa has to strain to hear but she hears the words that are spoken brokenly.

"I am afraid." Clarke speaks; she takes a breath gathering the courage to speak the rest of her fears.

"I'm afraid that I truly am the actions I make when left with no other choice." Clarke stares ahead, the flames dancing as she speaks.

"Aren't we all?" Lexa replies, and waits till Clarke looks at her before she continues. "We are our worst selves in battle, but that is who we need to be to survive. We don't survive countless wars through hugs and love, as much as that is nice thought it isn't practical."

"So love isn't practical either, it's a good job you don't feel it then." Clarke answers bitterly. Lexa swallows a retort knowing that Clarke expects an equally bitter reply. "Love may not be practical but we can't stop ourselves from feeling it no matter how hard we try." Lexa replies as honest as she can without revealing her true feelings.

"We must go. You're people need to know of the threat before them." Clarke sheathes the dagger at her waste and turns not waiting for a response from Lexa. Clarke walks in the direction Ivo had left previously and doesn't care if Lexa follows or not.

If only Clarke knew that the greatest threat Lexa feared was _her_.

* * *

ooooooooooo poor lexa and clarke can never have what they truly want can they? :p


End file.
